<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh my my by poketa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081626">oh my my</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa'>poketa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU no powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone just knew they were meant to be together.</p><p>based on: mary's song (oh my my) by taylor swift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh my my</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so! I was listening to this song and it just clicked to write a fluffy piece for korrasami.</p><p>thanks to my wonderful wife and beta emi for reading this and fixing my mistakes, I would be lost without you, ily babe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>She said, "I was seven and you were nine"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked at you like the stars that shined</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the sky, the pretty lights</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Growing up and falling in love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And said, "Oh my, my, my"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"One day they are gonna get married, Hiroshi, I'm telling you."</em> </p><p>Korra could hear her dad talking to Asami's dad by the other side of the backyard, their parents were grilling patties. Meanwhile, the two of them played in the treehouse.</p><p><em>"What are they talking about?"</em> The dark-skinned girl wondered to herself, absently patting Naga's head as she gazed over the small window of the wooden structure.</p><p>She turned to look over at her friend to ask the same thing, but the girl was comfortably reading a book by the corner of the treehouse, immersed into a world of her own.</p><p>Her black hair was loose over her shoulders, her red summer dress was pristine over her form and her eyes, her green eyes, skipped over the words on the book with an easiness that Korra admired.</p><p>But then there was a lot about Asami that Korra admired as she thought about it.</p><p>She had a way with words and books and learning new skills that made her almost jealous, but then Korra herself was good at her own things.</p><p>Jealousy didn't truly fit what she felt for Asami, but she didn't know a better word to describe it either.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>Green eyes were open wide and a frown was in place, Korra instantly shook her head to snap out of her thoughts as she realized that Asami was looking now at her.</p><p>"It's nothing," She lied as Naga licked her hand and she cleaned it in her jeans shorts. "I'm just thinking." </p><p>Then she sat with her back to one of the walls, Naga instantly putting her little puppy head onto her lap and she patted it.</p><p>"Do you think we will be friends forever?" Korra truthfully asked, looking over at Asami, who closed her book and put it aside on the small plastic table.</p><p>"Of course," Asami replied instantly, not missing a beat, her smile appeared and truly, she had one of the prettiest smiles that Korra had seen in her whole life. "I can't see my life without you, Korra." </p><p>Korra smiled back just as widely. "Cool 'cus me neither." </p><p>The older girl then stood up from her chair and moved to sit with her on the floor of the treehouse, supporting her head on Korra's shoulder</p><p>They were the same height and often Korra wondered if they were made to fit the other. </p><p>"Our parents think we are gonna get married someday," Korra offered with a giggle and Asami moved her head as she giggled too, both of them were caressing Naga's white fur now.</p><p>"I don't think it would bother me to marry you," Asami replied as her giggles lessened.</p><p>"Yeah, me neither," Korra commented back and it maybe it was the weather, the position, and the company, but her heart felt heavy with a feeling unbeknownst to her young age.</p><p>And as they fell into silence, the voices of their parents appeared again.</p><p>
  <em>"Not again, honey - they are still kids." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So? I was Asami's age when I met you!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think Tonraq may have a point."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Yasuko. You're now my favorite neighbor."</em>
</p><p>"I can't believe they are talking about it like we aren't here," Asami whispered and Korra noted a redness to her face that made her look prettier than usual.</p><p>And Korra lifted her hand to poke at her cheek. "You are blushing," she noted, and the girl squirmed away to slap her hand away. </p><p>This just unlocked a tickle fight that left no winners just many many giggles as Asami knew all her ticklish spots and Korra didn't know how to defend herself, while Naga just barked playfully at Asami instead of helping her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take me back to the house in the backyard tree</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You never did, you never did</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take me back when our world was one block wide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just two kids, you and I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my, my, my, my</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>"Girl,</em> you are getting heavy." </p><p>Naga barked at them and Asami liberated one of her hands from the rope to slap her arm.</p><p>"You don't tell a girl that, Korra," The taller girl reprimanded as they both tried to lift the dog to the treehouse with the wooden elevator Asami built.</p><p>"But it's true," Korra replied as she pulled more of the rope, and the dog barked at her again. "Like you are now taller than me, Asami, why would I lie about that?"</p><p>Asami rolled her eyes. "That's different," she said as she pulled her end of the rope, Naga was almost at the top, able now to enter the house. "You can comment about someone being taller, but, however, we shouldn't comment about someone's appearance or weight." </p><p>They both dropped the rope, the elevator descending back into place at the bottom of the tree.</p><p>Korra wiped her brow as Asami moved to clean her hands in her grey shorts.</p><p>The sun was high in the sky and they thought spending some quality time over the treehouse seemed like the best idea to cool off in the meantime.</p><p>"I'll take your word for it," Korra replied before she started to climb onto the stairs that started at the trunk of the tree by the other side.</p><p>"Won't you use the elevator? It's quicker," Asami noted with amusement as she took the rope into her hands.</p><p>"No, I think this is quicker," She replied, looking for the next place to put her hand.</p><p>It took her almost a whole minute, but Korra found her way to the top.</p><p>But as she reached the last footplate and lifted her body over the opening of the treehouse, Asami was already seated there by the bean bags with a smile, her flip flops discarded neatly under the table.</p><p>"How?-" The dark-skinned girl inquired with a frown.</p><p>"I said it was quicker," Asami replied, then she patted the bean bag next to her and grinned. "Come here." </p><p>Begrudgingly, Korra walked there, sitting unceremoniously down next to her best friend, who seemed lost in thought as she gazed at her blankly as she took off her sneakers.</p><p>It went for a few seconds before she dared to ask.</p><p>"What's up with you?" Korra said, snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face, who reacted looking away, her cheeks flushing. "Now you gotta tell me what's up, you're blushing hard, Sato." </p><p>"It's nothing," Asami dismissed with a head shake, she was looking at Naga, who was playing with a little hacky sack. "I'm just thinking about something I heard over at school." </p><p>"Oh?" Korra pushed lightly, knowing that there was something bothering her friend, but she needed to be careful about it.</p><p>"It's silly," Asami said as she played with a lock of her hair.</p><p>"It doesn't seem silly if it's bothering you that much," The dark-skinned girl commented with a shrug, and then she added, "but I'm here if you wanna talk about it." </p><p>At that moment, Naga seemed to get bored with her toy and moved to lay at their feet so she could lick their toes.</p><p>Both girls endlessly giggled, trying to stop the dog from doing so.</p><p>It went for a few minutes until Naga gave up and just started to nap right there next to their naked feet.</p><p>Korra sighed happily, before closing her eyes, enjoying the quietness next to her two best friends.</p><p>"I - I realized I haven't had my first kiss yet." </p><p>She quickly opened her eyes and looked over at Asami, who was blushing again, eyes looking down at the peacefully sleeping dog.</p><p>"Well, I haven't had mine either," Korra replied with a frown. "Is that - should I worry about that?" she asked as her hand rubbed her head.</p><p>"No - I don't think you should - I just thought -" Asami replied instantly, she sounded nervous and Korra could tell this topic was truly bothering her because the girl was always good with her words. </p><p>But then Korra had an idea.</p><p>"Hey, what if we kissed?" </p><p>Asami's green eyes seemed to double in size as her mouth fell closed.</p><p>"I mean," Korra quickly added as the cog turned inside her head. "It makes sense, we are best friends and we both need a first kiss - this way we would make sure it doesn't suck." </p><p>The girl nodded once and then twice, her mane of black hair moving with her.</p><p>"Okay." </p><p><em>"Okay?"</em> Korra asked with a chuckle. "Well, that was easier than I thought." </p><p>But then she turned her head and found herself face to face with her best friend and her heart skipped a beat as she looked down and found herself with her lips.</p><p>This was unknown territory for her.</p><p>"So, how do we do this?" Korra asked as she licked her own lips and thought about movies and tv series, but those weren't real kisses, then she would ask her parents, but that would bring just a whole bag of questions that would embarrass her to no end.</p><p>She looked up to find Asami's eyes on her, but they seemed to be asking the same question and then some more.</p><p>"I think I know." </p><p>Asami then said as she moved closer and Korra just reacted to close her eyes.</p><p>It felt like waiting to open a gift on Christmas, but it hit more like being thirsty and waiting for the first drop of lemonade.</p><p>First, she recognized the sweet scent of Asami's peach shampoo and then the faint pressure of lips onto her own.</p><p>And Korra knew it was right because her world seemed to quake under her feet as the pressure left and Asami moved back from her spot.</p><p>A lightbulb appeared above her head, but Korra couldn't read what it meant.</p><p>Or maybe worse, she was afraid to know what it meant.</p><p>"I - think my mom is calling me," She stammered, opening her blue eyes to find shocked green ones staring back and Korra licked her lips, not knowing if it was a nervous reflex or if she wanted to gather some more of the previous memory inside her mind. "I should go." </p><p>And her feet were quick to take her to the elevator, Naga waking up from her nap to follow her quickly.</p><p>"Korra, wait-"</p><p>Her hands were quick to lift the elevator next to the treehouse and just as quickly both she and Naga were moving down as Korra let go of the rope with her hands.</p><p>Asami was right, the elevator was so much quicker than the stairs.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was sixteen when suddenly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wasn't that little girl you used to see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They never believed we'd really fall in love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And said, "Oh my, my, my"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Korra nervously chewed on her cheek.</p><p>Then just licked her lips and rang the bell, taking off her snapback to fix her hair just in time as the door opened and Hiroshi appeared there with a small smile.</p><p>"Goodnight, Korra." </p><p>"Goodnight, sir," Korra replied and tried to not blush under his gaze as Naga barked back in greeting too. "Uhm - is Asami home? I thought she was gonna go to the senior dance, but her car is parked outside," she asked nervously, rubbing her neck.</p><p>Hiroshi crossed his arms over his white dress shirt, his eyes twinkling with something and she felt like flying from the scene.</p><p>"Indeed, she's home," He replied simply.</p><p>And Korra almost did a victory dance right there. "That's great! <em>Huh</em> - can I come in?" she asked with excitement.</p><p>But Hiroshi shook his head at her, making her grin instantly drop.</p><p>"First, you got to promise something to me, Korra." </p><p>And his tone was serious, maybe too serious, because Naga got quiet too as she nodded and the man spook again.</p><p>"I want you to promise to take care of her, okay?" Hiroshi continued and his eyes had a flash that told her he still carried the burden of his mistakes there, making Korra swallow tightly as she nodded accepting his words to the letter. "My daughter has gone through a lot and - I need you to promise to be there for her, always." </p><p>The words replayed inside her head as a childhood promise resurfaced with them, she didn't have to think twice before nodding.</p><p>"Of course I will, sir." </p><p>He offered a hand, but she just moved for a hug.</p><p>Hiroshi patted her back twice, before moving back and gesturing to the backyard with a single finger.</p><p>"You know where to find her." </p><p>And she quickly crossed over the first floor of the house, fastly opening the glass sliding doors to find herself in the backyard of her childhood.</p><p>Korra nervously crossed her arms as she walked towards the tree, looking up at the old treehouse with the fairy lights lighting up the backyard with a grin.</p><p>Silently, Naga followed her, her tongue sticking out of her mouth.</p><p>"Wait for me here, girl," She whispered to her gigantic dog, patting her head twice. "I have to do this by myself." </p><p>The stairs glared from one side of the tree and the elevator from the other, but Korra grinned to herself as she reached for the ropes and began to lift herself from the ground with her hands.</p><p>Her arms flexed with the movement, but years of exercising have given her the muscles to pull that without much effort.</p><p>Just a few pulls and she found herself in the treehouse.</p><p>Sitting on the tree house's floor, her glasses were in place, her hair in a ponytail, Asami wasn't wearing the dress that she modeled for Korra at some point, but she's wearing her artsy overalls and she couldn't look more beautiful even if she tried.</p><p>"Interesting much?" Korra teased, crawling inside the treehouse.</p><p>And the girl looked up from her book with a surprised grin.</p><p>"I thought you would be at the dance by now," Asami replied, but her smile explained how happy she was about her visit and Korra shook her head to herself as she just sat next to her best friend with a sigh.</p><p>"Dances aren't really my scene," Korra commented with a shrug as she played with the end of her shirt. "It's like they have too many people - but never the one I like spending the most time with." </p><p>And their eyes found each other amidst fairy lights and sounds of the backyard, the creaking of the wooden floor, and the barking of Naga downstairs.</p><p>"What about you?" She asked nervously, then licking her lips, because Korra remembers sitting there years ago and asking for what she craves now. "What's your excuse?"</p><p>Asami shook her head, her grin still in place as their gazes spoke for them.</p><p>"He isn't you," She replied simply as she inched closer and their heads fell into place like perfect pieces of a puzzle. "No one will ever be you," the taller girl whispered.</p><p>And this time it was Korra who moved first, both of their eyes falling closed as their second first kiss happened and their lips found each other.</p><p>It wasn't fireworks, it was fire, it wasn't exploding, it was slow and steady, it was everything and they tasted heaven within their lips and drank from each other drenching their thirst.</p><p>"I’ve waited a long time to do this," Asami whispered as they breathed apart, forehead onto forehead, eyes still closed as if a spell could be broken.</p><p>Korra opened her eyes and then moved her hand up to caress the milky cheek of her best friend, admiring her face as if she were to disappear any moment by now.</p><p>"I'm sorry for running away that time," She apologized, then closing her eyes and their distance again. "I was so scared and still don't know why." </p><p>A hand started to caress her neck and Korra sighed at the sensation, the familiar touch warming up her heart.</p><p>"The best things in life are the ones that scare us the most," Asami replied easily and Korra felt her heart skip a beat at the next words, "and love must be pretty high on that list." </p><p>"Do you - love me?" The dark-skinned girl asked shakily, keeping her eyes closed as fear rose to her mouth and tasted bitter.</p><p>The reply didn't need more than a second as Asami rubbed her thumbs over her cheeks and spoke.</p><p>"Always have - always will."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take me back to the creek beds we turned up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2 a.m. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think this is the first time I've driven your car," Korra commented nervously as she eyed the road ahead of them and tried to not get too nervous.</p><p>But there wasn't any forthcoming reply from the passenger seat and she sighed deeply, before continuing.</p><p>"Please say something, baby."</p><p>The song changed into something folklore-y and her girlfriend finally seemed to wake up from her zombie state as a song about childhood, pirates, and closets started to play.</p><p>"It's been years - I - " Asami offered, but then quickly closed her mouth, looking outside the window.</p><p>She broke again into sobs and Korra quickly pulled aside from the road, parking the car as well as she could.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay - " the driver whispered as she hugged the taller girl to her chest and tried to give her comfort.</p><p>Her hurt was her own and Korra tried everything to calm her down.</p><p>"We don't have to do this if you can't," Korra added and she moved the chin of Asami up to look into her green eyes. "I'll just drive us back to your house okay?" </p><p>Asami didn't say anything, just nodded her head and Korra kissed her cheek, before putting her seat belt on again and putting them back onto the road.</p><p>"I'm here for you, Asami, I'll always be," Korra said, keeping her eyes on the road, but she could feel the stare of her girlfriend onto her and her heart calmed down a little bit.</p><p>The anniversary always caused something within Asami.</p><p>But then Hiroshi was fresh onto their memories and Korra could only hold tighter onto the steering wheel as she drove both of them back to Asami's house.</p><p>At 19, Asami had already lost both of her parents and Korra could only swear to do the best to keep the girl together.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stayed outside till the morning light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my, my, my, my</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Korra, please."</em>
</p><p>"Leave me alone," She yelled back angrily as the vile rose up to her throat and her vision blurred.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you realize we are in my backyard right?" </em>
</p><p>"Well, go to your room then, I don't want to talk right now," Korra replied as she hugged her knees, tears escaping her eyes the more she thought about it.</p><p>
  <em>"I won't go until we talk about this." </em>
</p><p>But the blue-eyed girl just fell to her side as she hugged herself and started to fall asleep, her shaking frame slowly falling into unconsciousness.</p><p>Her eyes remained full of tears and her heart full of aches.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Korra woke up with a strong pain in her neck caused by the awkward angle she fell asleep.</p><p>She rubbed her eyes with a hand and then grimaced as she found swollen skin with all the crying she had done the night before.</p><p>Crawling out of the treehouse, the girl looked down the tree to localize the elevator with the ropes, but could just open her mouth in surprise as she found her girlfriend fall asleep at the foot of the tree, a blanket from the couch draped over her form.</p><p>Korra couldn't help but shed a few tears as she moved the elevator up and then down, descending easily onto the ground.</p><p>"Baby," She whispered, coming down next to the girl and caressing her cheek, "please tell me you didn't sleep here."</p><p>Slowly but surely, Asami opened her eyes and instantly frowned up at her. "Yes, I did and my neck is in pure pain now," she groaned, rubbing her neck as she sat back to support her back onto the tree.</p><p>She looked rumpled, but good, Asami could pull any look off.</p><p>"Yeah, mine too," Korra shared as she sat next to her girlfriend and closed her eyes, grimacing at herself. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"Give me a massage and we'll call it even," Asami replied good-naturally and Korra chuckled quietly. </p><p>But then her expression turned serious and she spoke again. "But first we need to talk about last night."</p><p>The dark-skinned girl nodded, even as the same nauseous feeling rose on her throat.</p><p>She took Asami's hand and held on tight as the courage to speak appeared.</p><p>"I just don't know why this is an issue," Korra offered with a sigh and her throat bobbed as she swallowed saliva. "We'll go to the same college so we can see each other more than we do now - it's the <em>perfect</em> plan." </p><p>"Except, it's not perfect," Asami replied instantly and Korra opened her eyes to glare at her girlfriend, who seemed collected. "Your perfect plan is to accept that scholarship and attend your first option-" </p><p>"You are my first option, Asami," Korra quickly corrected and the desire to call her decision finale presented, but she just held her hand tighter and continued. "The last year has been hard enough for us, don't you get it?" </p><p>A bird flew by and Asami lifted her brow, Korra instantly knew she struck a nerve as green eyes turned hurt and a little distant.</p><p>"Of course I get it, Korra, I have lost both my mother and father in the course of a few years, you are the only person left that I care about."</p><p>The young woman doesn't drop her hand as she speaks and Korra holds onto her with her mouth closed, knowing better than to interrupt her.</p><p>"That being said, we both need to apply to our passions and goals," Asami muttered as she looked away from her, she sniffled a little bit. "I would never want to jeopardize your future by supporting the idea of following me instead of becoming your own person."</p><p>Korra sighed deeply before she dropped her head as the words fell like bullets of truth onto the grass.</p><p>"I'm being stupid, right?" She offered sadly.</p><p>"I think you're in love," Asami replied easily and Korra opened her eyes to look back at her, she found her girlfriend looking directly back at her. "And, in your shoes, I would have tried the same thing," she added with a sad smile.</p><p>"Really?" Korra questioned.</p><p>Asami replied. "Really." </p><p>They both shared a quiet chuckle at that, but quickly sobered up as the weight of the discussion fell evidently heavy down on both of their shoulders.</p><p>"Guess I'll take the scholarship," Korra informed without preamble, not hiding her sadness.</p><p>The idea of being away from Asami didn't thrill her, but then she understood the value of the lesson.</p><p>Love isn't selfish, love is the constant worry for life and the growth of what we love and Asami must know that very well as she always had pushed Korra towards her best.</p><p><em>"God</em>, why am I such a bad driver?" Korra moaned loudly as her hands went to her face and she thought about the distance between the two colleges.</p><p>The mood quickly changed with that comment.</p><p>Asami giggled, squeezing her hand in her own. "I think I can help with that."</p><p>They scheduled driving lessons that same afternoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A few years had gone and come around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you looked at me, got down on one knee</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"C'mon,</em> follow me."</p><p>Korra laughed as she watched her girlfriend's expression and then noted where they were going first thing in the morning.</p><p>"Seriously? This dumb tree?" She noted with amusement as Naga ran into the backyard with them.</p><p>"First of all, don't call it dumb," Asami countered as they found each other next to the trunk and gazed up at the old treehouse, wearing just their pajamas. "Secondly, I'm racing you up." </p><p>Korra shook her head at the taller woman as she quickly went to the wooden stairs and started to climb.</p><p>"You're so going down," She called with defiance, quickly lifting herself up with her upper hand strength.</p><p>"Oh, I <em>hope</em> so," Asami replied as she moved the rope with expertise, lifting herself from the ground on the elevator.</p><p>And Korra blushed hard as she heard the innuendo in her girlfriend's voice.</p><p>"That's not fair," she grumbled under her breath, but still did her best to win.</p><p>But it seemed like once again Asami had won as she found the top of the tree and found her girlfriend waiting there with a smirk.</p><p>"I'm beginning to think you have super upper strength or something," Korra teased, then her eyes took notice of the position in which the woman was.</p><p>Asami had one knee down on the floor as her hands waited in front of her body.</p><p>"What is this?" The dark-skinned woman asked as she moved inside the treehouse and took her girlfriend's hands into her own.</p><p>She had an idea, but it seemed too wonderful to be real.</p><p>"Korra," Asami breathed out with a grin, her eyes shined, and if her beauty from outside blinded her, the one from inside made Korra fall in love all over again. "You have to let go of my hands for this to work out." </p><p>"Okay," Korra replied with a nod as she let her hands go free.</p><p>"Baby, I don't think I could imagine a life without you," The light-skinned woman started. "And life has taught me that time goes fast and we need to hold onto the people we love dear to our hearts."</p><p>Her hands opened to show a ring, not any ring, but Yasuko's ring, and Korra swallowed as emotion hit her, tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>Oh.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>It was really happening.</p><p>"So I came with a proposal-" </p><p><em>"Yes,"</em> Korra replied instantly as tears descended down her cheeks and she reached for the ring.</p><p>But Asami giggled, closing her hands, her eyes shining now with unshed tears too.</p><p>"I prepared a whole speech, won't you let me say it first?" </p><p>The dark-skinned woman pouted but then nodded, knowing how important it was for her now future wife to express with her words.</p><p>"Please continue, my love," Korra exhaled.</p><p>Asami mouthed<em> 'thank you'</em> and then continued.</p><p>"So I have a proposal for you, and it's to accept this ring and become my partner in crime for the rest of our lives," She said and then lifted the ring with her right hand, looking at Korra with a vibrant smile. "For better and for worse, for bad and good, for even the greys areas where life seems tough and boring." </p><p>Asami breathed shakily and then continued.</p><p>"In health and sickness and with all of the virtues and defects we have," she said and Korra couldn't help herself as she nodded to each word that fell out of her mouth. "I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life, knowing I will have you by my side as my partner, to support each other, to kiss and to fight, because we are both too stubborn to let go." </p><p>Korra laughed, nodding more fervently at those words.</p><p>"So, Korra, will you do to me the favor of becoming my wife?" Asami asked and her expression still showed nervousness as her hand shook a little, holding up the ring.</p><p>"I thought you would never ask," Korra replied as she snatched the ring to put in onto her finger, quickly moving to take hold of her fiance's face.</p><p>They kissed and kissed and Korra swore it tasted better each time.</p><p>She couldn't help but laugh then. "Our parents were <em>so</em> right." </p><p>Her <em>soon-to-be</em> wife joined her laughter instantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our whole town came and our mamas cried</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said, "I do", and I did too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take me home where we met so many years before</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After all this time, you and I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the sky, oh my, my, my</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My turn, <em>kiddo." </em></p><p><em>"Ok,</em> let me secure the ropes, Grandma." </p><p>"Shut up and lift me up, those ropes are fine." </p><p>Suddenly, the glass doors slid open and there appeared a brown-haired woman with light olive skin with an inquisitive stare.</p><p>"What are you two doing here?" </p><p><em>"Shit,"</em> Korra cursed under her breath as her oldest daughter raised an eyebrow at her, in the same manner as her wife would.</p><p>"Nothing," Yasuko, her favorite granddaughter, replied as she hugged her to her side and the old woman nodded slowly. "We are just enjoying the nice summer sun over here, mom." </p><p>"Yes, honey," Korra dismissed with a hand as she accepted the hug and grinned. "Stop being such a worrier, you'll get wrinklier than me." </p><p>Katara looked at them both for a good second and then entered the house, shaking her head the whole way.</p><p>"That was close," Yasuko breathed out as she let go of her and then turned back to the tree.</p><p>"She's like a cop," Korra replied with a chuckle and walked to the elevator.</p><p>Her granddaughter didn't have the upper strength Korra used to have at her age, but she would do.</p><p>"Hold onto the rails," Yasuko ordered.</p><p>"I'm not an idiot," The old woman grumbled but still did as she was told.</p><p>Slowly, but surely her granddaughter lifted her from the ground and Korra smiled at the nostalgia, looking down at the ground and then over the horizon.</p><p>Finally, she reached the treehouse and looked inside to find those beautiful green eyes that she had loved for over seventy years.</p><p>"Fancy seeing you here," Korra greeted as she crawled inside the treehouse and sat next to her wife.</p><p>"She didn't catch us, right?" Asami asked with a grin as she offered her a hand and they both cuddled in the cushions Yasuko had put there for them.</p><p>It was the comfiest seating that they had there so far.</p><p>"I think she did, but Yasuko will be playing guard for us anyway," Korra informed her wife and they both laughed, hugging closer.</p><p>"She reminds me of mom so much," Asami commented in a whisper.</p><p>And Korra moved to kiss her wife's forehead lovingly.</p><p>"Yasuko used to get us out of so much trouble," She commented and the now black-haired dyed woman nodded vehemently at her words as she joined their hands over her lap.</p><p>"And to think they knew before us," Asami replied warmly.</p><p>
  <em>"Is it true that they are up there?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, uncle Sokka - and yes, of course, they are up there." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Those crazy women, god I love them so much." </em>
</p><p>"Should we go greet our family?" Korra asked as she rubbed their hands together.</p><p>"Not yet," Asami whispered as she turned her head to fit into the crook of her neck and sighed dreamily. "I want you to myself for a few more minutes." </p><p>"Sneaky," Korra commented as her eyes fell closed with the warmness of their touch and the sun.</p><p>"I love you, Korra." </p><p>"I love you too, babe." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hopefully you enjoyed this :) kudos and comments are always welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>